This invention relates to an arrangement for filling cassettes whose main purpose is to see that from a larger amount of fibres suitable smaller portions be taken which are brought into a cassette and wherein the thus filled cassettes are to be used for being placed efficiently and rationally into the fibre magazine of a brush-making machine and after removal of the cassettes to transfer the fibres placed herein into said fibre magazine, whereupon these cassettes can be used again for bringing a next charge of fibres into the brush-making machine.
Although such cassette-loading arrangement or cassette can be applied to any kind of fibres, a very specific application is to be found in working up vegetable natural fibres, e.g. for making brooms, wherein, as is known, one starts from heavy and practically round bundles of fibres with a diameter of about 45 cm, which at half their height are held together by means of a rope or the like and from which it is known that the fibres are tough, strongly entangled and contain much dust and waste.
It is also known that up to now the operator of such brush-making machine has to open said bundles by hand, manually separate small parts of it and bring the latter into the fibre magazines.
As these fibre magazines are rather narrow and in the modern, high-speed brush-making machines two brooms are produced simultaneously, one single machine operator cannot follow the filling step of said magazines.
Further, it is known that manually separating small parts of fibres from the said commercially available bundles is attended by much waste, which is mainly due to the fact that the strongly entangled fibres have to be disentangled energetically, whereby a major procentual part of the fibres falls as waste to the ground or is mixed up in such a way that these entangled fibres are simply removed because otherwise too much time would be lost.